stargazing and beaches
by black widow mistress
Summary: Sam and Jack go offworld between nemesis and Small victories, fluff and feelings ahead.


So, Vanessa aka macgyvers-mistress on tumblr wanted a fic set between nemesis and small victories... and she liked this plot... so I wrote it... I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>Samantha Carter sighed as she dropped her pack in the room where her and her and Jack O'Neill had been lead to sleep.<p>

"I'll take the floor" she said as she went to make up a bed on the floor with her sleeping bag when she was stopped.

"There's a bed, and we're adults Carter, I'm sure we can share" he said smiling gently earning himself a raised eyebrow from the blonde in front of him.

"Fine" she said before sitting on the bed and leaning against the wall. "I wonder how Teal'c is doing" she wondered aloud.

Jack chuckled before smirking slightly "I'm sure he's doing fine, Mindia or whatever her name was seemed to take to him fairly quickly" he replied, the smirk still on his face.

Sam stared at him for a moment before shrugging "I get the impression that she takes to a lot of men that way".

Jack stared at her speechless for a moment "wow Carter" he finally managed "I think that's the nastiest thing you have ever said" he added.

"In your presence" she added, a smile gracing her face as she started to feel more relaxed and she stood walking to look out the front window of the hut.

"It's a nice view isn't it?" He stated more than asked as he walked up to stand behind her, his weight leaning against the wall.

"Amazingly beautiful" she murmured as her eyes watched the water roll onto the sand and then back out again.

"C'mon Carter, let's go take a look" he said opening the door and beckoning for her to lead the way to the beach in front of them.

The blonde shook her head before laughing slightly as they walked down the slight hill and onto the beach, the water glowing with the white reflection of the two moons that were in the sky.

"They have stars" she stated slightly awed at the spectacular sight above them, the sky dark and dotted with sparkling bright silver of the stars.

Jack sat down, a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched the woman in front of him look at the sky in awe at its beauty.

"I used to live at the beach when I was younger" she started as she sat beside him. "My mum and I watched the stars of a night time on the patio and we made cloud pictures of a daytime when Dad was at work" she said softly.

Jack frowned slightly as he saw pain flash through her blue eyes, visible even in the dim moonlight.

"But that's all the past" she added after a moment of silence.

Jack shook his head "It may be in the past; doesn't mean you can't think about it though, they're happy times, they come in handy" he said as he thought about Charlie and the many times that they had watched the stars together of a night.

"Maybe" she said quietly as she continued to stare into the darkness.

"This is really nice" he said after a few minutes pulling her from the almost hypnotic trance she was in "Sorta makes ya wish we could just run away from it all and spend the rest of our lives together in sweet tranquillity " he said before stopping and realising what he had said.

"Jack...?" she questioned unsure if he was thinking what she was hoping he was thinking.

"Look, sorry Sam, just forget-" he said but was cut off by her hand on his mouth.

"I would love that too" she said her vibrant blue eyes meeting his deep brown ones. "But it wouldn't work... not with everything that is going on in the world" she said a small dejected sigh sounding as she said the last part.

Jack looked at her hard for a moment before speaking. "Carter, did you just say, you have feelings for me too?" he asked, feeling like a teenage boy asking the prom queen to dance.

Sam smiled "Yes"

Jack grinned before moving closer, their lips almost touching. "So you won't object if I kiss you?" he asked as he caressed the side of her face.

Sam's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his hand stroking her cheek "Not at all" she managed in a slightly strangled voice, before she felt his lips on her testing gently. She smiled into the kiss before giving him the entrance he desired, his tongue plunging into her mouth and fighting hers for dominance. Her hands moved, one cupping his cheek while the other grabbed a small handful of hair and urged him impossibly closer to her until the need for air became too great.

Jack grinned as he rested his forehead against that of the now panting woman in front of him. "So someday, just not right now?" he asked as he tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"Someday" she agreed, still trying to regain her breath.

Jack grinned again before grabbing her hand, "C'mon, we have to be up early tomorrow" he said standing and pulling her with him.

"Um Jack... are you sure it's wise we share a bed?" she asked unsure given their recent revelations.

Jack shrugged before answering "We're adults, and if I have to go keep fighting replicators and other aliens for god knows how long then I am going to allow myself this one night of you in my bed, nothing weird, just us and a bed"

Sam grinned at him "I suppose when you put it that way..." she trailed off as she leant into him, his arm around her as they walked back to the small hut.

* * *

><p>Reviews are loved :)<p> 


End file.
